


The guy on the Second Floor

by phanatic_bandgirl



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alec Benjamin, Background Relationships, Based on "Must Have Been the Wind", Fr Alec Benjamin is in my head and hes not leaving, M/M, Not Beta Read, We Die Like Men, covid 19 got me like, loosely inspired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:35:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23301742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phanatic_bandgirl/pseuds/phanatic_bandgirl
Summary: Yachi looked up at the ceiling, contemplating. “Was it because he was cute?” The loud thump of Hinata hitting the floor startled Yachi out of thought. “Hinata, are you okay?”Hinata was sprawled on the floor from where he flailed off the couch. He jumped up grabbing Yachi’s shoulders and shaking her roughly. “Yachi are you crazy? He not cute, he’s the devil! He’s so mean it doesn’t matter if he had nice eyes and hair, his horrible personality cancels out his good looks. He is automatically ugly, a bastard like him doesn’t get to be hot as hell and a jerk!”Yachi squinted her eyes and pursed her lips, “I get it now.” She supplied easily, settling back into the couch.Hinata shook his head, “Get what?”
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Kudos: 45





	The guy on the Second Floor

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Guys,  
> This was loosely based on "Must Have Been the Wind" by Alec Benjamin. I was listening to it and I was like, "That but make it Kagehina."  
> I hope you guys like this, I'm hoping to keep it two chapters so hopefully the next chapter will be the next one!  
> Have a great day!

Hinata was no stranger to upstairs neighbors, ever since he left for university, he had been through two dorm rooms, and now in his third year of uni, his first apartment. So yes, he was used to the weird thumps, the loud stomping, the loud cries of various guys and girls in various situations. He preferred to ignore the implication and all scenarios surrounding it the last one. Strange noises from the people above him were nothing new. He was used to it and in some cases, Hinata being the loud energetic person he was, liked that other people were just as loud, it made him feel less guilty about his uncontrollable volume levels. But this was his first apartment and this time it wasn’t just loud college kids. This apartment had all kids of people: young, old, single, and families. So, while noise was inevitable, this apartment was a lot quieter that what he was used to. Most of the time it was like his upstairs neighbor was a ghost, he rarely ever heard a peep. The only time he ever heard someone was late at night, and Hinata could be wrong, but it always sounded like crying. Hinata, being the empath that he was didn’t take long deciding to check on the person upstairs. What if something was wrong? Maybe they were hurt? It couldn’t stand by and listen to someone cry if he could help.

That’s how Hinata ended up one floor above his, hesitantly rocking back and forth on the balls of his feet. Taking a deep breath, he raised his fist and gently knocked on the wooden door that was identical to his. He held his breath and waited to hear some sign of life. He looked around hoping that the person behind the door wouldn’t mind that the hour was so late. Hinata heard footstep on the other side of the door, and the lock clicked quietly before a man opened the door.

The first thought that crossed Hinata’s mind was, “Damn.” Which was not only extremely inappropriate but also incredibly unhelpful. But the man before him had the darkest hair and the bluest eyes and Hinata felt frozen. The man was a lot taller that Hinata, his hair fell into his eyes, which did he mention were blue? Cause they were…like the bluest blue that had ever blued before. He had a sweater zipped all the way up to his chin, Hinata noticed that it was a Tokyo University Volleyball jacket. Hinata worshiped volleyball, watching every game he could get to. It took Hinata a moment to realize who this guy was but once he did, he had to swallow the excitement and questions that threatened to spill out. Kageyama Tobio was standing in front of him, but that didn’t matter. If what he heard was true Kageyama must have been upset, and Hinata needed to know if he was okay.

Hinata looked up to meet his eyes, but all the confidence he once had disappeared when those steely blue eyes glared at him. That glare could curdle milk, Jesus Christ.

“H-Hi, um I heard- well I think I heard someone up here?” Hinata began, palms beginning to sweat under the unfriendly glare of the setter before him.

Kageyama huffed angrily, “Are you stupid, Dumbass? Of course, you heard someone I live here!”

Hinata probably looked like a fish with the way his mouth gaped open, but had he seriously been called dumbass and stupid in the same sentence? All the nervousness melted away and was instantly replaced by indignation.

“What?” Hinata shouted, “That’s not what I meant bastard! I heard someone up here and they sounded upset. I just wanted to be a good neighbor and make sure you were okay. I’m guessing its just you in the apartment, cause who would wanna room with a jerk like you!?”

Kageyama’s eyebrows shot up in anger, “Well next time you hear something, WHY DON’T YOU JUST MIND YOUR OWN BUSINESS! It was probably just the wind anyway. Now leave me alone, dumbass.”

Hinata open his mouth to reply but the door was slammed in his face, his face scrunched in resentment. “DON’T WORRY, I DON’T KNOW WHO WOULD WANNA CHECK ON A JERK LIKE YOU ANYWAY!” Hinata shouted at the closed door before turning to stomp away when the door across from Kageyama’s opened.

A tall blonde-haired guy with thick glasses popped his head out, “Oi, some of us are actually trying to sleep, so if you and the king could keep it down that would be great.”

Hinata blushed and apologized, “Sorry, I thought I heard someth-“

“Yeah, I really don’t care,” the blonde said, “just keep it down.”

His door slammed shut, echoing through the hallway. Hinata shook his head frowning, was everyone on this floor a bastard?

******

“Yachi, it was horrible!” Hinata groaned. “I was just trying to be a considerate neighbor and make sure the asshole was okay! He was a total asshole. Like 150% asshole.”

He was laying upside down on Yachi’s couch, legs kicking the wall. Yachi looked down on him, a frown pulling at her face, “No offence Hinata, but I’m surprised you let it get to you this much. I get he was an ass but normally you brush it off.” Hinata had been drowning on about the volleyball player from hell for the last hour.

“I know, but it really bothered me. I know he was upset. I really think something was wrong, but he didn’t wanna admit it. He was just so…so MEAN about all of it. It was like he came at me sideways just because he could!” Hinata sighed deeply, “I don’t know why I’m so mad…”

Yachi looked up at the ceiling, contemplating. “Was it because he was cute?” The loud thump of Hinata hitting the floor startled Yachi out of thought. “Hinata, are you okay?” 

Hinata was sprawled on the floor from where he flailed off the couch. He jumped up grabbing Yachi’s shoulders and shaking her roughly. “Yachi are you crazy? He not cute, he’s the devil! He’s so mean it doesn’t matter if he had nice eyes and hair, his horrible personality cancels out his good looks. He is automatically ugly, a bastard like him doesn’t get to be hot as hell and a jerk!”

Yachi squinted her eyes and pursed her lips, “I get it now.” She supplied easily, settling back into the couch.

Hinata shook his head, “Get what?”

Yachi nonchalantly pulled out her phone and began scrolling through her Instagram.

“Yachi?” Hinata questioned as she supplied nothing more.

“Yachi, get what?” Hinata whined again.

She huffed and put down her phone, “It’s obvious Hinata.”

“What’s obvious?”

She rolled her eyes, “Obviously you think he’s really attractive and now you’re mad he was rude because you admired him, and he turned out to be a jerk.”

“That’s not it at all!” Hinata argued.

“Oh really, so it didn't make you mad that he’s Kageyama Tobio, one of the best setters in Japan, one of the most talented volleyball players you’ve ever seen, and the first time you meet him he’s a giant jerk? Then to add insult to injury he’s rude to you and made you feel insignificant? I get why you’re mad. You like him but he’s an ass.”

Hinata gaped at his best friend. “You know I liked you better when you didn’t analyze me and my emotions.”

Yachi smirked, “You’re the one who told me psychology was a great fit for me.”

“I stand behind my decision, but I thought you would use your powers for good instead of evil.” Hinata muttered.

Yachi smiled sweetly, she was like a sour patch kid sometimes. “Not to stand up for Kageyama because how he reacted wasn’t cool, but maybe he was just upset. You know maybe he was afraid you would kick him when he was down. I get he overreacted, but you never know, maybe he really needs a friend. No one’s better at being a friend that you. Try to talk to him again, apologize if you have too. Either way, I think it will make you feel better.”

Hinata sighed, “I always knew you were smart, and I know you’re right so…I’ll try, okay?”

Yachi leaned over, draping her arms across Hinata, “I’m not asking for anything more than that, Hinata. You’re like the sun, he’ll get addicted to the light you put off. Just wait.”


End file.
